


THEFIRESOFRIVALRYCHATNOIRVSVIPERION CARD CAPTORS

by MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN



Series: MIRACULOUSTHEFIRESOFRIVALRY [7]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Miraculous Team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN/pseuds/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN
Summary: THIS IS SET AFTER THE PRINCESS GWENEVERE AND BEFORE THE GARFIELD STORY ARC
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: MIRACULOUSTHEFIRESOFRIVALRY [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612120





	1. CHAPTER ONE PREPARING THE REMATCH

LUKA AKA SILENCER&VIPERION'S P.O.V.  
WE WERE ALL AT THE DUPAINCHENG FAMILY BAKERY ADRIEN WAS DRESSED IN HIS REPLICA CHATNOIR SUIT HIS DADDY MADE FOR HIM  
I SAW HIM STANDING NEXT TO MARINETTE I CLEANCHED MY FIST GRITTING MY TEETH IN ANGRY JEALOUSLY  
AND SO WAS NATHANAËL  
WHEN THE TV TURNED ON TO THE NEWS  
DON'T BE BEMUSED IT'S JUST THE NEWS I'M NADJA CHIMOCK WITH NEWS OF THE BATTLE OF THE MIRACULOUS ONCE AGAIN TEEN HERO LADYBUG AND HER NOT BOYFRIEND TOP MIRACULOUS MAGICAL BOY WARRIOR CHATNOIR  
HAVE SAVED PARIS FROM THE EVIL HAWKMOTH MAYURA AND FORMAL QUEEN BEE /MIRACLE QUEEN CLHOÈ  
ASWELL AS DEFEATING FELLOW MIRACULOUS HERO'S PEGASUS"  
THE TEAM CLOWN KING MONKEY"  
THE BEAUTIFUL TRICKSTER RENAROUGE  
SHE AIN'T LYING"  
NINO SAID WINKING AT ALYA"  
HEY WINKING IS MY THING"  
ADRIEN SAID  
AND CHATNOIR'S SEXY RIVAL VIPERION AND SAVING DAUGHTER OF FAME FENCING CHAMPION KAGAMI TSURUGI AND BEST FRIEND OF THE SUN OF PARIS ADRIEN AGRESTE NINO LAHIFF"  
THANK FORS SAVING ME LADYBUG  
ALSO NO HARD FEELINGS  
YES NO HARD FEELINGS"  
SHE SAID HUGGING HER  
KAGAMI SMILED HUGGING HER BACK  
OHHHHHHHH YEAH AND ONCE AGAIN THAT PROVES THAT CHATNOIR AND LADYBUG ARE THE BEST FIGHTERS OF TEAM MIRACULOUS"  
OH PUHLEASSSSSSSSSE  
I WASSSS JUSSSST  
I MEAN VIPERION WAS JUST GOING EASY ON HIM AND HE KNOW'S IT"  
I SAID FOLDING MY ARMS  
ACTUALLY I AGREE WITH ADRIEN"  
YEAH CHATNOIR DID KICK VIPERION'S SCALELY BUTT RATHER EASILY"  
NINO AND KIM BOTH SAID  
IN AGREEMENT ADRIEN CROSSED  
HIS ARMS GIVING ME HIS SMUG CHATNOIR SMIRK  
WELL IN THAT CASE TELL HIM THAT VIPERION WANTS A REMATCH"  
TELL HIM  
I BET HE COULD DEFEAT CHATNOIR ANYPLACE ANYTIME ANY PLACE ANY WHERE"  
HMM ANYPLACE ANY WHERE TIME HUH?"  
ADRIEN ASKED FOLDING HIS ARMS  
BUT BEFORE I COULD NAME THE PLACE THE WHERE AND TIME THE WAS A KNOCK ON THE DOOR ADRIEN/CHATNOIR'S P.O.V.  
SORRY THAT'S MY BODY GUARD GOTTA GO BUT DON'T WORRY WE'LL TALK ABOUT THIS LATER  
I SAID BLOWING MARINETTE A KISS GIVING LUKA AND NATHANAËL BOTH JAPANESE RASPBERRIES WALKING OUT THE DOOR CLOSING IT BEHIND ME  
KUSO AGRESTE  
NATHANAËL SAID CLENCHING HIS FIST  
WHEN I GOT BACK HOME  
I RAN UP TO MY ROOM  
AND LOCKED THE DOOR  
PLAGG TIME TO TRANSFORM"  
PLAGG CHATNOIR MIRACULOUS PRISM POWER CLAAAAAWS OUT"  
I SHOUTED TRANSFORMING INTO CHATNOIR I HEDADED TO THE WINDOW AND LEAPED OUT TAKING OUT  
MY BOWSTAFF SPINNING IT OVER  
MY HEAD LIKE A HELECOPPTER FLYING ALL THE WAY TO THE BAKERY I LANDED NINJA STYLE ON THE BELCONY AND CLIMBED IN THREW THE WINDOW  
WALKING DOWN THE TRAP DOOR/STEPS  
HEY GUYS"  
I SAID WALKING INTO THE BAKERY  
HEY CHATNOIR WHERE'S ADRIEN?"  
LADYBUG ASKED  
OH HE HAD CHINESE BUT..."  
IWAS INTERUPTED WHEN HER FATHER CAME INTO THE KITCHEN AND GAVE ME HIS FAMOUS PAPA WOLF HUGG

CHATNOIR WELCOME BACK"  
THANKS HAPPY TO BE HERE"  
FORTUNATELY HER MOM WAS HERE  
PUT CHAT NOIR DOWN BEFORE YOU BREAK HIS RIBS OH SORRY"  
HE SAID LETTING ME DOWN  
HEH DAIJOBU I'M NEARLY INVONRABLE"  
I SAID FLEXING  
AS I WAS SAYING ADRIEN ASKED ME TO COME VISIT IN HIS PLACE 

LATER THAT NIGHT WE ALL WENT HOME  
I WAS THE FIRST TO FALL ASLEEP  
1 MINUTE BEFORE FALLING ASLEEP I WAS IN MY REPLICA CHATNOIR SUIT MY DAD MADE LITTLE DID WE KNOW RAYS OF LIGHT WERE FLYING ACROSS THE SKY THEY SOUNDED LIKE A AIRPLANE AND ENTERED THE ROOM AND WENT INTO TO MARINETTE LUKA NATHANAËL AND ALYA  
THE SKY-BLUE LIGHT WENT INTO LUKA  
THE CHERRYBLOSSOM PINK WENT INTO  
MARINETTE THE GREEN WENT INTO NATHANAËL AND THE BLUE  
WEN INTO ALYA  
BECAUSE WE ACCIDENTALLY TRANSFORMED IN OUR SLEEP LUKA WAS ALREADY TRANSFORMED SO HE LEAPED OUT THE WINDOW AND RAN LEAPING FROM BUILDING TO BUILDING  
UNTIL HE ENTERED MARINETTE'S ROOM  
WE ALL WOKE UP WHEN WE HEARD HER SCREAM I LEAPED OUT OF BED TIME TO TRANSFORM GUYS  
CHATNOIR MIRACULOUS PRISM POWER CLAAAAAWS OUT"  
WAYYZE CARAPACE MIRACULOUS STAR POWER SHELL ON  
TRIXX RENAROUGE MIRACULOUS STAR POWER LET'S POUNCE"  
BARRK CHIOT MARRON MIRACULOUS PRISM POWER SICKEM"  
KALKKI PEGASUS MIRACULOUS STAR POWER FULL GALLOP"  
XUPPO ROSINGE MIRACULOUS STAR POWER SHOWTIME"  
LŌNGG RYUU MIRACULOUS COSMIC POWER BRING THE STORM"  
TEAM MIRACULOUS POWER MAAAAAAKE-UP"  
WE ALL SHOUTED TRANSFORMING  
WE ALL MADE OR WAY OVER TO HER HOUSE I LEAPED IN THREW THE WINDOW OF HER ROOM SO I GOT TO HER FIRST  
AMING A POWERFULL FLYING SIDEKICK RIGHT INTO HIS FACE SENDING HIM FLYING ACROSS THE ROOM  
RYUU OPEND THE TRAPPED DOOR  
POKING HIS HEAD OUT ONLY TO GET HIT IN THE FACE BY VIPERION LANDING ONTOP OF HIM FORTUNATELY RENAROUGE WAS RECORDING THE WHOLE THING  
UH ARE YOU ALRIGHT DUDE?"  
CARAPACE ASKED RUNNING OVER TO HIM VIPERION LOOKED DOWN AT NATHANAËL SEEING HIM KOED HE GOT UP BOWING TO HIM AS IF TO APOLOGIZE  
ARE YOU ALRIGHT MARINETTE?"  
I ASKED SITTING DOWN NEXT TO HER  
OH CHATNOIR YEAH I'M FINE"  
MARINETTE SAID RUBBING HER HEAD  
UH GUYS....?"  
WE BOTH TURNED OUR ATTENTION OVER TO CARAPACE AND THE OTHER'S TRYING TO WAKE UP A KNOCKED OUT RYUU  
AREN'T YOU FORGETTING SOMETHING?"  
CARAPACE ASKED FOLDING HIS ARM'S  
OH NO NATHANAËL"  
MARINETTE SAID JUMPING OUT OF BED RUNNING OVER TO HER I RAN AFTER HER  
OOPS SORRY NATHANAËL"  
I SMIRKED HELPING HIM UP  
JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET OUT OF THE WAY NEXT TIME"  
HE SAID JOKINGLY  
NO PROMISES"  
NOW IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME I HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF THIS HOUSE INVADER"  
I SAID LEAPING OUT THE WINDOW RUNNING AFTER HIM AFTER AFTER RYUU WAS FEELING BETTER HE AND THE REAST OF THE TEAM INCLUDING MARINETTE BUT SINCE TIKKI STILL NEEDED TO RECHARGE  
SHE HAD TO BE CARRIED BY RENAROUGE  
I FALLOWED HIM ALL THE WAY  
BACK TO THE EIFFEL TOWER THE OTHER'S EITHER LANDED RIGHT  
NEXT TO ME OR BEHIND ME  
VIPERION FOCUSED HIS ATTENTION ON US THROWING A FEW AIR PUNCHES AND KICKS WHOA CHILL DUDE I AIN'T HERE TO FIGHT"  
HE THEN TURNED HIS ATTENTION OVER TO PEGASUS HEY TAKE IT EASY I DON'T WANT ANY TROUBLE  
HE THEN HE TURNED HIS ATTENTION OVER TO ROISINGE  
HEY DON'T LOOK AT ME"  
HE SAID WAVING HIS HANDS IN FRONT OF HIS FACE YOU WANT A FIGHT GLADLY" I SAID LUNGING AT HIM  
BUT I WAS STOPPED BY THE GUYS  
WATASHI KARA ASHI O HANASHITE KUDASAI"  
GET YOU PAWS OFF ME"  
WILL YOU CHILL OUT DUDE?" CARAPACE SAID  
YEAH HE'S ONE OF US"  
ROISINGE SAID  
AFERMATIVE AND ATTACKING  
ANOTHER MEMBER OF TEAM MIRACULOUS..."  
BUT HE SHUT UP WHEN I SHOT HIM  
MY ANGRY CHATNOIR GLARE  
AND LET ME GO  
ALONG WITH ROISINGE  
AND PEGASUS 

CARAPACE QUIETLY WALKED OVER TO  
HIM LOOK WE DON'T WANT ANY TROUBLE BUT YOU CAN'T JUST BURST INTO A GIRL'S HOUSE AND KIDNAPP HER HE SAID HOLDING HIS HANDS UP IN FRONT OF HIM WALKING OVER TO HIM HE NODDES LOWERED HIS FISTS TURNED AROUND AND LEAPED AWAY  
I WALKED OVER TO RENAROUGE  
TAKING MARINETTE FROM HER AND LEAPING AWAY BACK OVER TO HER ROOM AFTER CLIMBING IN THREW THE WINDOW I SET HER DOWN ON HER BED  
CLIMBED BACK OUT OF THE WINDOW  
SHUT THE WINDOW AND LOCKED IT LEAPING AWAY NATHANIEL/LI'S P.O.V.  
LATER THE NEXT DAY WE ALL MET AT OUR RENDEZVOUS THE SAME BUILDING WHERE THEY DEFEATED HAWKMOTH LAST YEAR WE WERE ALL DRESSED IN OUR REPLICA MIRACULOUS SUITS MARINETTE MADE FOR US  
ADRIEN OFCOURSE WAS PRACTICING FOR A UP COMING PHOTOSHOOT  
KIM AND KAGAMI WERE SITTING TOGETHER  
WOW ADRIEN IS REALLY WORKING  
THAT CHATNOIR SUIT"  
KIM SAID  
HE SURE IS"  
MARINETTE SAID COMPLETELY HYPNOTIZED ME AND LUKA  
BOTH OF USE JUST ROLLED OUR EYES  
AS WE WATCH ADRIEN SWITCH  
TO HIS CUTE ANIME NEKO BOY POSE  
COMPLETE WITH LICKING HIS PAW  
LUKA FINNALY GOT UP AND WALKED AWAY  
ADRIEN TURNED HIS ATTENTION TO OVER TO HIM PULLING DOWN HIS LOWER EYELID AND STICKING OUT  
HIS TONGUE AND SAYING NYAAAAH  
BUT THEN SOMETHING  
MADE HIM COME TO A STOP SUDDENLY HIS EYES TURNED FROM BLUE  
TO SKY BLUE HE SLOWLY LOOKED OVERl HIS SHOULDER THEN OVER TO HER LEAPING AT HER PUSHING HER OUT OF THE WAY ADRIEN GRITTED HIS TEETH WATCHING IN ANGER/JEALOUSY  
KUSO"  
HE SAID CLEANCHING HIS FIST RUNNING AWAY TO TRANSFORM  
HOW DARE HE DO THAT PLAGG TIME TO TRANSFORM"  
SUPER NATURAL https://youtu.be/_bn63Fl0HpU  
PLAGG CHATNOIR MIRACULOUS PRISM POWER CLAWS OUT"  
LÓNNG RYUU MIRACULOUS COSMIC  
POWER BRING THE STORM"  
OH BOY HERE WE GO AGAIN WAYYZE  
WAYYZ CARAPACE  
STAR POWER SHELL ON"  
XUPPU ROISINGE MIRACULOUS STAR POWER SHOWTIME"  
KALLKI PEGASUS  
MIRACULOUS STAR POWER  
FULL GALLOP  
TRIXX LET'S POUNCE"  
TEAM MIRACULOUS POWER MAKEUP"  
WE ALL SHOUTED IN UNISON TRANSFORMING  
IT WAS MAYURA AGAIN  
SHE WAS WATCHING AS HER SENTIMONSTER WAS BEATING UP FAMILY OF BROTHERS  
LUKA PUT HIS HAND UP IN FRONT OF LADYBUG

LADYBUG THEN TURNED AROUND FACING MAYURA BOWING TAKING HIS FIGHTING STANCE HURH"  
ONLY TO GET BONKED ON THE HEAD BY CHATNOIR KING MONKEY MAYURA IS ALL YOURS  
I'LL TAKE CARE OF THE SENTIMONSTER"  
RIGHT"  
KIM/KINGMONKEY SAID NODDING HIS HEAD  
KOI"  
HE SAID TAKING OUT HIS WEPON GETTING INTO HIS REASY STANCE MAYURA SWUNG HER FAN IN HIS FACE


	2. Chapter 2

AFTER WE DEFEATED THEM I WALKED OVER TO THE BOYS TOY AND HANDED IT BACK TO HIM   
HE WALKED OVER TO ME HUGGING ME  
THANK YOU CHATNOIR YOU'RE THE BEST"  
I BLINKED HUGGING HIM BACK YOU'RE WELCOME WELL GOTTA SCAT I SAID BOWING TO THEM LEAPING AWAY TO JOIN THEM PLAG CLAWS IN


End file.
